Last trip to the Bone Eater's Well
by candygurl95
Summary: Inuyasha runs off to Kikyo again but this time when he comes back Kagome wont be there. She's decided to leave but she's not coming back. So Inuyasha must choose between Kikyo or Kagome. PLEASE SEND SOME REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

'Once again they have seen one of kikyo's soul collectors and Inuyasha ran off leaving them at camp'. Miroku was attempting to grope Sango and was getting slapped while Shippo and Kirara were off in a field playing.

'How could I be so stupid?' thought kagome 'what am I doing here?' 'My whole day pretty much consists of finding those stupid shards and getting insulted by Inuyasha.' She started to pack up everything into her gigantic yellow backpack.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango who had just knocked Miroku unconscious

"I can't do it anymore Sango." A salty tear rolled down her face. She handed Sango all the shards that they have collected so, which was a pretty big portion.

"Are you talking about that fight you and Inuyasha had last night?" asked Sango gently.

"No, it's not that." "I'm tired of waiting for Inuyasha to come back every time he runs off for Kikyo, I'm tired of not knowing if he loves me or not, I'm tired of being insulted every minute of the day". "I'm just tired Sango". "Sick and tired". More tears rolled down her face.

Shippo and Kirara walks into camp

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked the little fox demon sadly.

"I'm going to leave Shippo"…"and I'm not coming back". Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Miroku wakes up

"What's with all the crying?" Asked Miroku. "What's wrong Lady Kagome?"

"Its all Inuyasha's fault!!" said the fox demon while he cried frantically.

"Kagome has decided to leave." Sango said sadly

"Well it's your decision and I wouldn't blame you for the way Inuyasha has been acting. I give you my blessings and I hope you find happiness. He gave Kagome a big bear hug while groping her butt and received a big slap from Kagome.

She smiled. "Some where deep down inside she was going to miss everyone."

"Bye everyone" she sadly giving everyone a hug. (A.N. not including Miroku)

She walked slowly away to the Bone Eaters well where she returned to her time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Inuyasha walks into camp

"Well I hope you're happy, now Kagome's gone and she said she wasn't coming back this time". Yelled Shippo with angry tears in his eyes

"Feh, she always says that when she leaves she'll be back by tommorw the latest".

"I don't know Inuyasha she seemed serious this time." Said Miroku

"Yeah, said Sango she packed all her stuff, gave us all hugs and left in tears."

"You know how many times she's said that? Said Inuyasha. She's said that like a million times and she_ always _comes back". "Trust me guys she'll be back by tomorrow sunset.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Miroku said full of disbelief

"I guess we'll be staying here until she comes back, its not like we have someone here to tell us where to go." Said Sango

"Well make yourself and go get some water Miroku". Said Inuyasha

"Me and Sango will get the firewood."

Kogome's time

"Souta! Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" yelled Kagome

She walked into her house. She was about to open the fridge to get a Sprite when she noticed a note on the fridge:

Kagome, just in case if you come home early me grandpa and Souta have decided to go on family vacation for a week so you'll have the house to your self! Love you! Oxoxox

She got her Sprite and sat on the couch. Suddenly the phone rang;

"Hello?"

"Oh hi kagome this is Hojo I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie?

(Well it could take my mind off of Inuyasha she thought)

"Well okay, when?"

"How about 8:00 tonight?"

She looked at the clock she had about 4 hours

"Okay see you then bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower.

Inuyasha's Time

"So… "Said Sango

"What if she doesn't come back?" she asked

"She's coming back" Inuyasha practically yelled at her (he couldn't stand the thought of having to go today and most of tomorrow with out seeing Kagome)

'She's coming back isn't she?' he asked himself

"well even if she doesn't come back by tomorrow sunset all I have to do is go to her time and go get her" He said while picking up a piece of dead wood.

"What makes you think she'll come back after the way you treated her?" Sango yelled angrily

"You treat her like crap, then when you Kikyo comes around you abandon her"

"No matter how many times you left when you came back she was still here waiting for you, you can't blame her for actually coming to her senses and leaving."

"If you have feelings for her she wouldn't know because all you do is insult her, use her as a jewel detector, and abandon her for Kikyo.

"I'm not sure what your idea of love is Inuyasha but that doesn't really sound like you even care".

She threw the pieces of wood that were in her hands on the ground and walked back to camp.

"Wow, thought Inuyasha do I really treat her that badly?'

Even though I do call her names sometimes and leave when Kikyo comes around she knows that I'm always thinking about her and that I love her.

Doesn't she?'

'Damn' He thought. I really messed up this time. But she'll forgive me…wont she?'

Kagome's Time

Kagome was walking down the stairs ready to go on her date with Hojo.

She was dresses in a black mini dress, black pumps, red bangles on each hand with red Baby Phat purse.(A.N. my cousin loves the name brand Baby Phat!)

The doorbell rings

"Coming!" she yelled

She opened the door

Hojo was wearing a black t-shirt, Phat Farm jeans, with black Jordans.

"Wow!" Said Hojo "You look nice"

"thank you" kagome said "Lets go"

He opened the door of his Jaguar car for her

"Thanks" She mumbled ( she missed riding on Inuyasha's back)

The date was pretty good. Hojo put her arm around her in the middle of the movie. Kagome was about to protest when she remembered how Inuyasha almost never wanted to show affection, so she didn't mind.

When their date was over Hojo drove her back home and gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek. She watched Hojo drive off then went inside.

She was tired so she was going upstairs to her room to change.

When she opened the door Inuyasha was sitting on her bed.

"hey Kagome" said Inuyasha nervously he didn't want Kagome to be mad at him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all the reviews!!! Sorry for taking so long to update! I do have a life you know!! Just kidding! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

"What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled angrily

"In case you haven't noticed Kikyo isn't here so you can leave" (deep down inside she wanted him to stay with her a little longer)

"I'm not here for Kikyo I'm here for you." He said gently

"I just wanted to say sorry for acting like a-

"A jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah that, I know I don't treat you right sometimes. I'm really, really sorry." Inuyasha said while looking deep into her eyes.

"It's just that the other day when I ran off to go see Kikyo I wanted to tell her-

"I don't want to hear about you and Kikyo's love stories.' Kagome yelled

"Kagome, you know that I love you." He said gently

'What!?' thought Kagome. This isn't right! He loves Kikyo.' 'Doesn't he?'

She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well it's too late for that!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes. "I'm already dating someone!"

"You had your chance and you blew it!"

"Get out of my room! She yelled

"Who could you possibly is dating? You were only gone for a day!" He yelled

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard.

'Did I really blow it? He thought. No, it's impossible I love her and she loves me. She's bluffing. I know she is… Isn't she?'

"Well there's a boy that likes me but the only reason I never dated him was because I was too busy being your sidekick and watching you run off with Kikyo!

She was furious now.

"Well, I tried to tell you, the reason I ran off that day was so I could tell Kikyo that-

"Inuyasha I want you out!" Kagome yelled

"Would you just listen to me for a second?! Inuyasha yelled

'Does she honestly think I love Kikyo and not her?' he thought.

"No!" "I'm not coming back and that's end of story! "Get out!"

She pointed towards the window.

Inuyasha took her hand, pulled her towards her and kissed her.

Kagome kissed him at first. She wanted to stay in this position forever, but she knew that if she falls for it she would have no choice but to go back. And Inuyasha would never understand how mad she is.

She pulled away from him in tears.

"Inuyasha."She said softly

"I want you to leave" (she wanted him to stay so badly but he wouldn't learn his lesson if he did)

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"But don't expect me to come back!"

He jumped out the window and ran back to his time.

'What am I doing?' Kagome thought sadly

'What was he trying to tell me about Kikyo?'


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's time

Inuyasha's time

"Did you bring her back Inuyasha?" Shippo asked happily

Without even waiting for an answer he ran off to go wait for her by the well.

"I'd hate to say it but she's not coming back" Sango said in that "I told you so tone of voice"

Miroku was lying on the ground unconscious; apparently he was groping her when he was gone.

Kirara was lying down next to the fire place sleeping peacefully.

"Damn" Inuyasha said angrily "Night already?"

He couldn't possibly sleep knowing Kagome wasn't coming back

"I'm gonna go for a walk for a while so don't wait up for me." He said kind of angrily

He went through the forest swinging his sword around chopping every tree in half. (A.N. what a good way to let off some steam!)

Half the forest was gone when he realized that a soul collector had just flown by him.

'What's Kikyo doing here?' He thought

There was an opening at the end of the forest where he saw the priestess. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said angrily " I already told you I don't love you anymore I love Kagome and I changed my mind about going to hell with you so leave me alone.

"How could you abandon me like that for a mere mortal girl?" Kikyo said sadly

"Easy, like this" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face (A.N. Go Inuyasha!)

Meanwhile Miroku had woken up and saw the whole thing behind the bushes. (A.N. Bad Miroku quit spying!)

"So it is true!" Thought Miroku. "I wonder if Kagome knows this."

"What do you mean like this?" Kikyo said sadly. "Your ready too give up everything we had for some girl that looks like me?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo but yes, since I've been collecting the jewel shards with Kagome I've realized some things. One, that I love Kagome a lot. Two that you're dead and that won't ever change. And three that I don't want to end my life short to be with you anymore because I love Kagome and even though I've hurt her lot lately I know that she loves me too. And if things are ever going to get better between us then I have to completely end it with you…and frankly you're such a maniac that we can't even be friends!"

'And with that said he walked away with a new desire to go see Kagome again'

'Poor Kikyo was so sad that she quietly flew away with her soul collectors' (A.N. Yes!! The maniac is gone!!)

Meanwhile Miroku was still in the bushes with his head whirling with thoughts.

"Somehow I've got to convince Kagome that Inuyasha isn't lying." He said to himself To Be Continued…

Okay my fans another chapter of this drama filled story has ended! I need more ideas! Should Miroku go and convince kagome or should Kagome just come back herself? I'm at a lost my fans  I will no longer go on unless I at least receive five more reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long updating!

Trying ferociously to forget about the incident, Kagome showered then went to bed.

But as hard as she tried, it seemed impossible to get to sleep. After a while she abandoned the

idea completely and thought to herself a while.

'What am I doing I should just go back and say sorry.'

'Wait a second! Then everything would be for nothing and I would disappoint Hojo'

'Besides he's to occupied chasing after Kikyo every second.'

'That jerk how dare he complicate my life then had the nerve to kiss me.'

The kiss. It was everything Kagome could ever have imagined.

Only she never imagined herself telling him to leave at the end of it.

'UGH!' She groaned. 'Maybe this is for the best.' She thought. 'Now I can live a normal life,

have a normal boyfriend, and live happily in my own time period.' 'The "happily" part might just

take a little while to kick in' 'But in the end it will all be worth it"

'If he wants to act like a jerk all the time, then fine but I wont be around to take part in it.'

And with that Kagome sunk deeper into the covers and closed her eyes. But for some reason she

couldn't help but dream about the kiss…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's Time

It was morning, and because Kagome had still not returned, they didn't know where they should

start looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Well what do we do now, Inuyasha" Sango said coldly

"I... guess we just keep traveling and asking around, until we get some leads on where the next

shard is located. He said kind of quietly.

'Damn, not only did I go another night without Kagome, but now I know she's never coming

back.' He thought to himself. 'What's the point in getting the jewel now?' I suppose I should still

help Miroku, Sango, and Shippo defeat Nuraku. 'Speaking of Miroku…'

"Hey, where's Miroku?" Inuyasha said halfheartedly.

"I don't know but wherever he went, he took the shards with him." Sango replied.

"Come on Shippo, Come on Kirara Lets go to the hot springs" She turned to Inuyasha and her

eyes narrowed. "I guess you can stay here and think about what an idiot you are"

She walked away with Kirara in her arms and a sad Shippo following behind.

'Hmmm.' Inuyasha thought. 'I wonder why Miroku needed the shards.'


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you coolcat103 for inspiring to make me continue the story. And im sorry to all of my fans for taking so long to update. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Kagome's Time

The sun streaming in from the window gently woke Kagome up. She was going to turn over and go back to sleep when she heard what sounded like some keys. She opened her eyes to find Miroku standing at her bed staring at her.

"Aaaahhh! Miroku you scared me!" She yelled. "Don't you know you're not supposed to stand over people when they're sleeping?!"

"Sorry Kagome I just had to make sure it was really you." Miroku replied. "The last thing you should be worried about is people standing over your bed. Did you not see the portal in the room below us? It could have sucked you in!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused she was getting up to brush her teeth when Miroku pulled her arm.

"Let me show you. I tried using some of my special sutras but the portal wont go away"

Miroku led her downstairs to the living room. And sure enough the family t-v was covered in Miroku's little papers.

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Miroku demanded. "Here I am, going through all the trouble of trying to protect you and the thanks I get is getting laughed at in my face."

Mioku… that's ...not ...a portal! Kagome couldn't stop laughing so she took a second to get it all out.

"That's a t-v. Here in my time we watch it for fun."

"Oh" Miroku turned red with embarrassment.

"Here let me show you"

Kagome walked over to the t-v and took all the papers off then she turned it on.

It was showing a crispy chicken sandwich from McDonalds.

"Ooohh what's that?" Miroku seemed hypnotized by the sandwich.

"Um a sandwich?" Kagome replied "You never had a sandwich before?"

"No, can I have one? Miroku asked

"Sure, but first we have to get you changed so you blend in"

Kagome went upstairs to go get her purse

Inuyasha's Time

It was morning time and Miroku had still not returned and Inuyasha was starting to worry.

Sango was cleaning up camp and didn't seem to notice that Miroku was even gone.

"Aren't you even worried about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. He was slightly irritated that Sango had been giving him the cold shoulder all morning.

Sango sighed. She seemed also irritated by the fact that Inuyasha kept talking to her. "I found a note that he left. He said that he'll be gone for a few days but he didn't say where he was going."

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Inuyasha demanded

"I wasn't even planning on speaking to you at all so you should be happy. Sango was turning to leave when something about Inuyasha caught her eye.

She turned around and realized Inuyasha looked really vulnerable at this point. She almost felt bad. Almost.

"Look Sango I know I messed up this time, but I've been thinking and I think I know what I can do to make Kagome forgive me and I'm gonna need your help."

"Depends on what your gonna do". Sango replied

"Im gonna kill Kikyo…again." Inuyasha said confidently

Well that's the end of the sixth chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed. I will not continue the story until I get at least 15 more reviews. I know it's a high request but it can be done. Lol


End file.
